


Sleep

by pedanticsoothsayer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Baby Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, little blue babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanticsoothsayer/pseuds/pedanticsoothsayer
Summary: Casey Shepard is tired. Their daughter is not.For smolbirbfren his Shepard, both of whom I love dearly





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmountainsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/gifts).



Saelah looked up with her mother’s round, blue eyes, wearing an expression that meant she was either mystified or gassy.  
“Don’t try anything,” Casey Shepard warned gently. “It’s already way past your bedtime, missy.”  
The collection of drool that had formed around the baby’s mouth finally started to dribble down her chin.  
Casey smiled and wiped it away with their sleeve before hoisting the little asari on to their hip. They pressed a cheek against her crests, with a hand placed firmly beneath her and one resting on her back.  
The baby cooed all the way down the hallway.  
Casey pushed the door to the nursery open with their foot and crossed over to the crib. They lowered Saelah down, leaving one last kiss on her nose. Immediately, the baby’s demeanor changed. Before Casey could even take one step, Saelah started kicking and fussing.  
They turned around again and crouched down so that they were eye-level to their daughter. “You need sleep, sweetie,” Casey said, caressing her face through the slots in the crib. “Besides, Mommy won’t be happy if she finds out we were up this late again.” They yawned, but smiled weakly when Saelah grabbed onto a finger with her chubby fists. “I’m not going anywhere until you’re asleep, okay?”

\---

It was nearly four in the morning when Liara returned from working and found the bed she shared with her spouse empty. She headed for the living room, to double check the couch, but paused when she noticed the door to their daughter’s room was ajar. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

Saelah was wide awake with a fist in her mouth, enraptured by looking around the colorful room. Casey was laying on their side, with one arm in the crib, sound asleep. Sighing, Liara shook her head.


End file.
